Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ben sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$4$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Ben also earns a $$29$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Ben wants to earn at least $$49$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ben will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ben wants to make at least $$49$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $49$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $49$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $4 + $29 \geq $49$ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $49 - $29 $ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $20 $ $x \geq \dfrac{20}{4} = 5$ Ben must sell at least 5 subscriptions this week.